The invention starts from a device for the articulated connection of a wiper blade to a wiper arm of a windshield wiper.
This type of device is known from WO 02/40328 A1. It includes a connecting piece in the form a sheet metal claw, an adapter made of plastic and a connecting element firmly connected to the wiper arm. The connecting piece is fastened on a supporting element of the wiper blade in the form of two parallel spring rails via claws and/or welding. It has a U-shaped cross-sectional profile, wherein, starting from a base part adjacent to the supporting element, side walls are bent away from the supporting element by approx. 90°. Openings are provided in the side walls, into which a bearing bolt is inserted in a rotationally secured manner. The adapter, which is guided laterally between the side walls of the connecting piece, is pivoted on said bearing bolt with a nub. The adapter has locking means and holding means, with which it is clipped into the profile of the connecting element that is open towards the wiper blade. In the mounted position, the connecting element overlaps both the adapter as well as the side walls of the connecting piece from the outside. In a relative movement between the wiper arm and the wiper blade during a wiping process, there can be contact between the inner side of the connecting element and the outer side of the connecting piece. Since these two parts are fabricated of metal as a rule, increased friction is generated in the process, whereby the corrosive protection can also be damaged.
A similar device for the articulated connection of a wiper blade to a wiper arm is known from DE 103 47 637 A1. In this case, the connecting piece has, in the form of a sheet metal claw, a guide web running in the longitudinal direction, which points away from the supporting element of the wiper blade and into which a crosswise running swivel axis is inserted in a rotationally secured manner. The adapter having bearing openings that are arranged in lateral flexible tongues is pivoted on the swivel axis that projects cantilevered on both sides of the longitudinal web. The adapter, which is fabricated of plastic, clasps the sheet metal claws from the outside and is clipped into the connecting element that is open towards the wiper blade by means of locking elements and holding elements. The connecting element is firmly connected to the wiper arm. The adapter is for one guided laterally onto the sheet metal claw by inner guide webs and secondly inserted on its side walls into the connecting element free of play. As a result, the adapter made of plastic decouples the connecting element from the connecting piece, thereby guaranteeing good corrosion resistance and low friction losses.
Due to the openings and gaps between the connecting piece, the adapter and the connecting element, splashed water and rain are pressed into the connector device during operation of the windshield wiper under the high pressure of the air stream. The water collected in the connecting piece is suctioned out of the connector device by the partial vacuum, in particular behind a spoiler, and flung via the flow during the upwards movement onto the already cleaned wiper field. This process is called overspray or water overspray and is considered annoying.